Werewolf Halfa
by NBAsh
Summary: Danny Phantom meets a Werewolf Halfa. From another world. Leave comments if you will.
1. How I Became A Werewolf

Werewolf Halfa

Chapter 1 How I Became A Werewolf

I'm at home reading my favorite book series , the Inheritance Cycle. I am almost done with the last book, _Inheritance , it is the best book ever!_

_Right, I'm Maxine but people call me Max. I'm your average teenager girl of 17, I go to school, _ I shoot arrows on my spare time, I can see and talk to the dead. My parents are werewolf hunters and sometimes I think they're have no idea what I can turn into. Okay, fine I'm not that normal but I like to think I am. Well, back to the sotry.

What's that? You want to know who i became a werewolf? Well, okay Ill tell you. Here we go. It happened not so lomg ago, like a month or so. I was in the woods, I live near the woods because of my parents...business. It was a bit late like around midnight I like the way the woods look around this time. I've been going to the woods for quite a while. I like to get away from my vampire-ish parents. So I was walking around when I heard howling. Normally, I thought wolf, since I had my bow and arrows with me, I strung my bow with an arrow. The howling came more and more near until I caught sight of it. I let loose n arrow and missed. It moved out of the way. It was to near to hit with an arrow so I took out my hunting knife. An "emergency" knife from my parents. Out of nowhere this huge wolf comes at me. _I managed to cut it from it's forehead down to it's right eye. After that it bit my left leg since it came from the left side. I limped from after that. I stopped most of the bleeding in the woods.I Disinfected the cut and covered it up. I made sure not to leave anything my parents would see or anything they would miss. Of course, I didn't tell them. I called my best friends, Jason and Ethan, to tell them what happened. the next day, Saturday, the bite was turning to a scar. I tried not to limp. I began to have unusually good hearing, smelling, sight, and touch. I soon found out I could turn into a werewolf when I want. I then taught myself with the help of my friends. So that's how I became a werewolf. _


	2. My Life

Chapter 2 My Life

So now you know. Now let me tell you about my life and me. I have two best friends which, I mentioned earlier and their names are Jason and Ethans just in case you forgot. I've known them since we were little and since I can remember. They are always there for me and I can tell them anything without having to worry they will tell anyone.

I hate a girl named Jessica, I know she hates me too. Everyone sorta knows we hate each other. She hates me because she thinks I'm Ethan's girlfriend or so that's one reason. She also always wants to be better than me at everything. The list goes on and on.

My parents can sometimes be overprotective...to my brothers, Liam and Harry. I'm the oldest of the three of us. My parents know I can take care of myself or they don't care. Either way, I'm good with it. They can be a pain in the ass at times my brothers and parents both.

Then there's this guy his name is Dante. I've liked him since 2 grade. *Sigh* He has tan skin and brown eyes. He's funny, smart (straight A student), yeah he can be a jerk sometimes but I still like him. WE talk mostly about school work since that we sit next to each other in Chemistry. That's Dante.

So that's my life


	3. Monday

Chapter 3 Monday

Yay it's Monday! I hate Mondays; like who doesn't? I'm going to homeroom, when Jessica stops me in the hallway.

"Hey Max, so I just wanted you to know that I'm throwing a party on Friday and everyone who's somebody will be there. Since you aren't anybody you won't go but Dante will be there and I'll make sure he's well aken care of. Oh and here gives these to Ethan and Jason." She handed me two papers. The bell rang. Great now I'm late! I hurriedto homeroom. Ms. Meddly looked at me when I entered the room.

"Maxine! You're late and it's only Monday!"

" , I can tell I'm late. I heard the bell, now can I just sit down?"

"Is that attitude? Do you want to start the week with detention like last weeK?"

I sat down without answering. Last week I got detentio for "talking back" when I was just answering a question she had asked me about being late. Finally, the bell went off. We rushed to the next class, Chemisty, in that class the guys and me had together. We went on with thw class. Nothing of importance happened.

At lunch I saw a ghost girl dressed as a cheerleader watching the cheerleaders practice.

"Why are you here?" I asked the girl. She turned and looked at me.

"I never finished my performace." I noticed she had a bloody dent on the back of her head.

"Do you see the Light?"

"Yes am I supposed to go to it?"

"Yes you can see yor passed loved ones" She walked into it and disappeared. It's always this easy. Sometimes they don't know they have passed or they have unfinished business. How do I know she went into the Light? Well I know because they shine and you can see it in their eyes. When they just disappear, they left. There's a difference.

Once lunch was over the rest of the day was boring. Once I got home, I ate, did most of my homework and began to fall asleep. The last thing I remember was this white flash.


	4. Ghost Boy

Chapter 4 Ghost Boy

When I woke up I was not t home. I was at this place not sure where. It was a park, It seemed familar. There was a sign that said "Amity Park". Wait, Amity Park? Am I? Only one way to find out. I hid behind a tree and turned Werewolf. I growled not really liking the idea but I had to find out. I began to run at people and give them the whole display; the gowling, roaring, smelling the air and such. The people did as expected and ran screaming. After a while Danny Phantom flew in. He tried to fight me but I wasn't going to waste time so I just ran into an alley. He followed, he pointed the Fenton Thermos at me.

"That's not going to work." Of course he tried it anyway. Nothing happened.

"Hey this thing isn't working!" He shoot it as if that might make it work.

"Hello didn't you hear me?" I growled, literally. He finally looked at me.

"Why isn't it working on you are you not a ghost?"

"No I'm a ghost the thermos just ran out of soup." I turned back into my normal self. Oh shit! What did I just do?


	5. Halfa

Chapter 5 Halfas

"You can turn human!" He yelled.

"Lower your voice!" Someone might hear you! You have to help me get back."

"Get back to where?"

"Where I came from, Los Angeles."

"Doesn't ring a bell." He was looking up at the sky.

"Well, you got to help me!"

"Ok I'll take you to a place where we can try to find out how to get you back." He started flying to the north. I followed for a while. Then, I began to slow down. He came back to where I was and grabbed my hand and away we flew. The view was incredible. I already knew where we were headed, Fenton Works. He stopped and put me down.

"Ok here we have to be careful. The people who live here-"

"Are ghost hunters?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah how did you know?"

"I don't know. Lucky guess?" I shrugged.

I don't know why I wasn't telling him he is a T.V. show, I felt that if I told him he wouldn't believe me and think I'm a freak or something. So maybe I'll tell him sometime maybe. When the time is right. Wow that sounds...corny.

He gave me a weird look. I don't think he trusts me. Why would he? We went into the basement, where two kids his age stood. One girl and the other one a guy. Sam and Tucker.

"Can you give us a minute?" He asked going to talk to his friends.

I looked around looking at all the stuff, when the thought came to me; hwo did I look? I mean like am I animated or not? I looked for something that had a reflection, but didn't find anything. They kept turning to look at me with their faces filled with different emotions:Awe, disbelief, caution, surprise, suspision, and maybe even fear.

"Ok we are going to help you try to find your way back home. This is Sam and Tucker." He motioned to each as he said their names. I smiled sheepishly and noticed my canines hadn't gone back to normal and were abnormally large. They flinched when they saw them, so I stopped smiled. I tried not to blush, but felt blood rush to my face. They began to look for a way back home.

"What will you do while we are trying to find a way back to where you came from?" Asked Sam, her tone a bit harsh.

"Well, I could help Danny hunt ghosts." Sam looked at me from head to toe as if evaulating if I'm fit for the job.

"Not sure if you'll be much help." I think she's testing me. See how bad my temper is or something. I turned Werewolf and said in my raspy werewolf voice, "Like this I will."

She looked up at me literally. I am much bigger as Werewolf. I don't have a name when I turn Werewolf.

"Wait you're a halfa!" Danny said asI turned back.


End file.
